


Hammers and Strings

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: And, with the sound of Bianca’s peaceful breathing on the other end of the phone, Adore finally felt content with where she had ended up. Maybe she didn’t need to change the world, as long as she could help someone, that was good enough for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry it’s been so long, it’s really hard to write at uni and I need to force myself to do more! This was written the same time as the other Jack’s Mannequin/ Biadore song fic was done but I wasn’t a fan of this one (I’m still not really) but I needed to post something. Thank you for sticking with me! Lyrics are in italics, enjoy. Xo Lex

It had been months since Adore had moved and she spent her time debating the changed is her life. She wasn’t sure if she had moved on, if she had moved up in the world. She wasn’t sure, all she knew was that she moved away from the things that made her happiest in the world, and now she had nothing but her thoughts and her piano.

She had moved to LA to pursue her dreams, even if it meant living on the floor of a friend’s crappy apartment for the first few months. Ever since she was young, all she wanted to do was perform; she wanted to write music, travel, sing. She wanted the world to know who she was, she wanted to make a difference. Music was what grounded her, made her happy and kept her sane, it was her output for emotions and a way to show people how she felt. And, for the first 19 years of her life, that was enough for her. That was until she met Bianca.

She came out of nowhere, all dimpled smiles and loud laughs, honey hair and coffee eyes. Adore was never short of emotions around Bianca; she always had inspiration and a river of emotions spilling from her fingertips. Every song told another story of their life together, a memory forever encased in a melody.

It wasn’t unusual for Adore to want more from her music; yes it was a pleasure, but it was also her job, her life. She wanted to move somewhere bigger, fly to LA and get signed, have the freedom to live her dream. But, like most things, it came with a price, and that price was Bianca. Bianca had a stable job working as a seamstress for a theatre company, she was happy and comfortable, she was already living her dream and Adore couldn’t take that from her.

Their breakup was a flash flood of tears and thunderstorm of heartbreak. But it wasn’t a messy end, and Bianca helped Adore pack up her things and move to LA. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her, it was that she did, and that’s why she let her go. She knew that it was unfair to make her stay, it was selfish, and she had to let Adore live her life.

And that’s what got her to where she was now, sat on the lumpy sofa in her crumbling apartment, with nothing but memories to keep her company. She stared at her phone, debating her idea or not, before picking it up and dialling the number she kept so close to her heart.

It rang. And rang. And Adore had almost lost hope until she heard the voice she had been so desperate to hear.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Adore let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“How have you been? Is everything okay? How is your job going?”

“ _I’ve been well, yeah the money’s coming… but I miss you like hell,_ ” She paused to think before she continued, “ _I still hear you in this old piano._ “

“ _I know that we don’t talk as much, but I still hear your ghost in these old punk rock clubs. It’s like you never left when I’m there_ ” Bianca let out a small, sad chuckle.

“I guess I’ll take that as a ‘I miss you too’?”

“Yeah, although it’s not like I have to say it.” They stayed in silence, feeling comfort in the simple sounds of each other’s breathing.

“I don’t know what to do anymore, B, I feel lost without you here. I have no inspiration.” Adore’s voice cracked slightly, making it obvious that the distance affected her more than she wanted to let on.

“ _Okay, write me a song, give me something to trust. Just promise you won’t let it be just the keys that you touch._ You always said how you wanted to make a difference to the world, and in my eyes you already have, so please, for me.”

That night, Adore sat at her piano. It wasn’t as if she could sleep, anyway, her conversation with Bianca was playing in her head. And, for the first time in what felt like forever, Adore started to play. It started simple and slow, a melancholic tune that matched how she felt, and she toyed around with it until she was happy with how it sounded. As soon as she started, words began to flow out of her mouth, lyrics that described her situation and how helpless she felt. She thought about what Bianca had said, about how she could help people with what she wrote, and, more importantly, how she could help herself.

A week later, she got a call from Bianca. She was crying, saying how she couldn’t sleep, her thoughts tormenting her and keeping her awake. And, instead of replying, Adore simply began to sing, letting her heart flow freely in the form of a song.

_‘I need something to believe in_

_A breath from the breathing_

_So write it down,_

_I don’t think that I’ll close my eyes_

_‘Cause lately I’m not dreaming_

_So what’s the point in sleeping?_

_It’s just that at night,_

_I’ve got nowhere to hide_

_To the sleepless, this is my reply:_

_I will write you a lullaby,_

_A lullaby.’_

And, with the sound of Bianca’s peaceful breathing on the other end of the phone, Adore finally felt content with where she had ended up. Maybe she didn’t need to change the world, as long as she could help someone, that was good enough for her.


End file.
